More than one
by wolfgirl128
Summary: BAD TITLE I KNOW! I COULDN'T THINK! Anyways...Crossover between our favorite blue bur and his friends (My Ocs will be included no hating please) What happens if Sonic Silver Shadow *My Ocs* Comet Sora and Zero get teleported to the island of Berk and get turned into Nightfurries!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic looked around "Nice um, place ya got here Comet.." The three hybrids also known as "The pack" had invited their fine blue friend for a visit to their….Home I suppose…. Comet chuckled a little then spoke "It's a cave Sonic! I know it's bad but at least it's something." The medium sized pure white, blue streaked and eyed hedge-wolf smiled optimistically. "And besides we're close to the woods, we have food shelter and water. That's gotta count for something, right?" Sora Comet's younger brother who had basically the same body form but instead of blue streaks he had green and was pretty short for his age. "by the way when are Zero, Shadow and Silver comin'?" Sora asked. "They should be here in a little bit." Comet answered he pulled up a chair from the table Sora and Zero tried building. Comet leaned back a bit in the chair.

"Wouldn't do that if i were you," Zero entered the cave with Silver and Shadow following "Remember last time what happened?" Sora broke into a laugh as he remembered that last time Zero tried leaning in the chair, it broke and may have also hit his head… They never really made sure he seemed fine. (XD LOL sorry Zero i had to)

"You guys are here!' Sora said happily his ears perked and his wolf tail swayed slightly.

"Finally," Sonic said as Comet nodded smiling as well.

Hours had passed since the group of three had visited the hedge-wolves. Sonic looked outside "Wow, it's getting late. We should go?" He looked at Shadow and Silver who nodded.

"**You're not going anywhere!" **A voice cried.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Spat Zero who had entered his wolf form. His wolf form was** HUGE**! Pure black and with green eyes that looked like the eyes that would belong to a demon.

Before anybody could react a portal opened and sucked them all in.

The figure smirked and stepped into the light to reveal an odd egg shaped man with a bushy mustache.

"**Lets hope the people of Berk take care of the rest for me…" **The egg shaped man said as he walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

(Sonic's POV)

I woke up in a field...WAIT A FIELD?! I tried calling out for anyone that could help me but only a growl or roar escaped my throat. _"Hello?! Comet? Sora?! Zero? Shadow?! ANYBODY?!"_ I roared i couldn't tell if anyone heard didn't care i just hoped someone would help. _"Eggman's the cause of this! I just know it…" _ I looked around some more but as i looked i felt pain as if i had just ran and was sore from it. That's it i couldn't take it i collapsed I looked at my hands...Wait no, i had claws...Claws?! I looked at myself and saw i was a dragon _"This isn't good! No not good at all!" _I gave into the sudden urge to take a nap.

After a couple hours i woke up yawning, the soreness was gone, good. I got up and sighed…_"Alone...Darn." _ i walked for a bit and looked at my wings they were blue scales with peach skin in the middle Comet had called them "Flight flaps". They were used to helps dragons fly. Without them a dragon couldn't even get off the ground. I also noticed my hearing, seeing and smelling had gotten better. There was something else...A scent I think...It smelled strange, i could also hear whatever _it _was getting closer. "_I NEEDED to run! Why? I don't know!"_

(Normal POV)

The royal blue and peach Night fury quickly hid. A small group of dragons and their riders came into view, one dragon with midnight blue scales and one of the smallest in the group took interest in the scent of the blue dragon. It sniffed around for quite a bit Sonic was getting anxious by the minute. Finally the midnight blue dragon was pulled away by it's owner as he muttered something about a reptile. And then they took off, the midnight blue one in the lead.

Meanwhile a small green and white nightfury hatchling lay in a snow covered field on a huge mountain next to a silver medium sized nightfury. The small green and white hatchling opened it's eyes clearly drowsy or dizzy-maybe both. He shifted a little leaning deeper into the older dragon hoping to get warm. The silver dragon stirred and opened his golden eyes a small growl mixed with purr escaped him. _"Sora? What are you doing?" _ He asked calmly. _"Cold…." _ wimpered the hatchling. The silver dragon nodded worried and wrapped his wing and tail around the other like he had seen Comet and Zero do whenever their little brother was getting too cold. He heard a small purr from Sora as he got warmer.

(With Shadow and Zero)

Shadow opened his eyes and saw he was in a thick forest looking around some more he saw a black and green colored nightfury in front of him he got up quietly and nudged him, nothing he must be unconscious. He saw a puddle and looked at himself a black and red dragon was in his place. Zero looked like him but instead of red he had green coloration. Shadow sniffed the air thankful for his now heightened senses. He heard the rustling of some branches and heard a painful growl, he creeped forward peering into the thick branches and saw pure white scales with blue wings and sail on its tail. _"Comet?" _ A small growl of pain was his answer stepping forward he saw a heavy tree branch on top of Comet's wing which looked like it was broken. Shadow sighed slightly and then bit onto the branch pulled it up Comet pulled out from under the branch and slumped back onto the ground painfully.


End file.
